Empty
by Frozen Rosenrot
Summary: Acabou. Era isso que ele pensou quando matou seu irmão. Ele estava errado. Afinal, por que ele se sentia tão... Vazio? Ao regressar à Konoha,descobre sentimentos que jurava não existir. Seria tarde demais?
1. Chapter 1

**Empty**

**N/A: **Primeira fic que posto aqui. Agradeceria alguma review! Boa leitura!

**Sinopse: **Acabou. Era isso que ele pensou quando matou seu irmão. Ele estava errado. Afinal, por que ele se sentia tão... Vazio?

**Legendas:**

O nome do meu gato é Bichélo – Narração

"_O nome do meu gato é Bichélo_" – Pensamento

- O nome do meu gato é Bichélo. – Fala

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei! E eu _realmente_ quero saber onde ele compra _cogumelos_ Ç_Ç

* * *

Após usar Karin mais uma vez, foi ao banheiro lavar sua boca.

- Sasu-kun! Volte! – Ordenava uma voz irritante de uma ruiva irritante.

O gosto da pele daquela mulher o enojava, mas se não a mordesse acabaria morrendo, afinal, ele gastara muito chakra para matar Itachi, e aquela mulher era uma fonte de chakra.

- Vá embora Karin, não preciso mais de você. – Dizia frio o homem que encarava o espelho.

- Mas, se você...

- Vá! – O tom de voz era de fúria.

Como o irritava possuir o mesmo mar negro que seu irmão! Mas agora é diferente. Ele viu os orbes de Itachi sem vida. O seu não é assim. Ou pelo menos não deveria ser.

"Droga!"

Por que o mundo não parou? Mesmo depois de realizar seu objetivo, as folhas continuam a cair naquele inicio de outono.

Já estava na metade do inverno quando decidiu parar de se enganar.

Cansado de fingir que matar Itachi lhe trouxe a felicidade eterna que ele esperava.

Não. Ele não sentia falta do amor. Ele levava mulheres para a cama com facilidade. Ele não sentia falta de amigos, afinal, ele sempre tinha Juugo, o único do time Hebi que Sasuke conseguia conversar, para ajudá-lo durante lutas e para treinar.

Mas então... Por que se sentia tão... Vazio?

**Empty**

O verão estava apenas se iniciando, mas o calor já era insuportável. Sasuke e Juugo estavam se refrescando em um lago.

- Hey... – Pronuncia Sasuke com um fio de voz.

- Hn?

- Quais são seus... Objetivos? – A pausa era um sinal de que Sasuke já definira o seu, mas que ainda não o julgava certo.

- Sasuke, eu já não tenho mais motivos para respirar, você sabe disso. Eu vivo apenas para te acompanhar. – Juugo estava a tempo o suficiente para conhecer Sasuke mais do que ele mesmo.

Um breve momento para refletir.

- Juugo, você já pensou em... Voltar a viver? – Sasuke estava de cabeça baixa, não tinha coragem de encarar o amigo.

- Sasuke... Eu já perdi todos que amava. Isso nós – "_supostamente_" – temos em comum.

Sasuke fita Juugo.

- Mas, diferente de você, eu já não tenho mais objetivos, Sasuke. – Um fraco sorriso brota em seus lábios ao ver que o amigo fica confuso.

- Eu já realizei todos os meus objetivos!

- Todos? – O sorriso agora está maior. Sasuke caiu no seu joguinho.

- Sim! Obtive poder e matei Itachi!

- Sasuke... Seu clã... Reconstruí-lo faz parte dos seus objetivos! Ou pelo menos fazia...

"_Você sabia onde eu queria chegar e eu mesmo não consegui_." – Um pequeno sorriso é esboçado por Sasuke.

- Vá para Konoha. Reconstrua seu clã.

- Onde você vai ficar?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Sempre mandarei noticias.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Uchiha Sasuke partiu para Konoha.

**Empty**

- ATÉ MAIS SAKURA-CHAN!

- Até!

Sakura mostrava seu melhor sorriso para o "irmão" loiro que corria em direção oeste. Alguns minutos atrás, Naruto estava todo empolgado atrás de sua terceira tigela de ramen, comentando como havia ficado mais forte e que finalmente traria Sasuke de volta.

Sasuke... Ao ouvir o nome, Sakura não demonstra nenhuma reação exterior. Mas havia ácido dentro dela.

Jurou a si mesma que o esqueceria. Todos pensavam que de fato isso aconteceu. Não. Ela não o esquecera. Simplesmente o ácido corroera todo seu corpo. Ela era apenas indiferente.

Sakura deita em sua cama. Já não chorava mais. Não pensava em como seria se ele voltasse. Ela às vezes até o agradecia por abandoná-la! Ela ficou forte por isso. Muito forte. A ponto de superar sua mestra, a Godaime. Mas, sua força era apenas nas lutas. Como desejava veemente ser forte ao ponto de apagar todo e qualquer vestígio daqueles orbes ônix.

Mas sempre há a recaída.

"Essa será a ultima vez."

Quantas vezes ela já não repetiu isso?

Abriu uma gaveta e de lá tirou uma kunai.

Fechou os olhos. Pensou em Sasuke. Cortou-se. O pulso esquerdo. Sasuke. Mais forte. Sasuke! Suas coxas. Sasuke! Mais profundo. Sasuke! Fincou a kunai em sua coxa direita. Sangue. Muito sangue. Alivio.

Ela não chorava. Ela sorria. Estava extasiada pela dor. A janela estava aberta, e uma brisa a fez estremecer. Aquela dor a aliviava. Fazia ela se sentir forte. Para inflar ainda mais seu ego, Sakura juntou suas mãos e com uma luz verde começou a se curar.

Não havia nem se quer uma cicatriz em sua linda pele alva. Ela, apenas ela, tinha o poder de se machucar e de se curar. Mais ninguém.

**Sasuke's POVs**

São 9hs da manhã. Sasuke fita os portões de Konoha, mas decidiu entrar escondido e ir direto falar com a Hokage.

- Saia logo do meu telhado.

Sasuke hesita por um segundo, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. E de certa forma, ele nem queria voltar atrás.

- Godaime Tsunade-hime. – Sasuke diz fitando a loira, que nem ao menos apresentou alguma reação pela sua presença.

- Uchiha Sasuke? – Tsunade para de mexer em uma pilha de papéis, o fita e volta à pilha. – O que faz aqui?

- Realizei meu objetivo.

- É, eu sei. O que faz aqui?

- Godaime-sama. Perdoe-me.

Tsunade suspira.

- Continue.

Tsunade fita os orbes negros de Sasuke. Não deveria haver um brilho ali?

- Me resta apenas uma coisa nessa vida: Minha linhagem. Mas meu clã... Sucumbiu ao poder. Cabe ao ultimo sobrevivente reconstruí-lo. Devolver aos Uchihas a fama e o medo alheio.

E ao falar isso, mesmo sem perceber, Sasuke ativa o Sharingan.

Tsunade estala os dedos. Um ANBU aparece ao seu lado.

- Convoque Kakashi, Naruto e Sai. Quero o Time 7 de volta.

Sasuke estranha esse "Time 7". Sai? Onde está Sakura?

- Ficará 24hs por dia com um dos 3. Se você trair minha confiança Uchiha... – Olhar ameaçador.

- Onde está Sakura? – Questiona Sasuke com um tom de indiferença.

- Ela está no meio de um plantão. Não vou interrompê-la.

- Plantão? – Questiona Sasuke com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sakura é a melhor Média-Nin do mundo Shinobe. Ela é minha pupila, mas ela me superou. – Diz Tsunade orgulhosa.

Uma batida na porta os tira de seus próprios devaneios.

-Entre!

* * *

**Continua~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Empty**

_Capitulo II _

Uma batida na porta os tira de seus próprios devaneios.

-Entre!

Um susto.

- Yore, yore... Sasuke, hã?

- Hatake. – Um aceno com a cabeça.

- Kakashi! Quero que você cuide de seu aluno 24hs por dia!

- Então voltou, não é?

- Assuntos inacabados, Kakashi-_sensei._

Os dois se olham, com uma expressão que poderia ser um sorriso.

- OBAA-CHAAAN! – Um grito estridente foi ouvido.

- Isso é...? – Sasuke estava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, pensando que era sua mente o enganando com aquela conhecida voz. – "_Seria capaz que ele não tenha crescido nem um pouco?_"

- Boa sorte! – Sibilou o sensei com uma gota na cabeça.

- Oba-chan! Eu estava dormindo! O que você... – Naruto entrou no escritório com os olhos fechados, e ao abri-los: susto.

- Dobe, pare de gritar.

- Te-teme! O que...? Como...? – Naruto estava tão perplexo que não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Naruto... Sasuke matou Itachi e... **(N/A**:** Tsunade continua falando aqui, mas vou colocar os pensamentos de Sasuke em cima. ^^")**

As lembranças da luta o atordoaram. E novamente as feriadas começaram a se abrir. Ou será que já estavam abertas, mas ele nem percebeu?

"Kuso!" – Ele estava sem o chakra de Karin há alguns dias, seu corpo clamava por cura.

**(N/A: Agora continuemos com a fala de Tsunade.)**

- ...Então eu o aceitei, mas... Sasuke, você está bem?

- TEME!

Sasuke desmaia.

- Naruto, leve-o para o hospital! Kakashi! Encontre Sai e explique a situação!

- Hai! – E quando Kakashi ia partir, ouviu seu nome.

-... E... Passe mais tarde no hospital... Ajude Sakura.

"_Vou ter um belo trabalho daqui pra frente..."-_ Kakashi suspira com o peso que foi jogado em suas costas.

**Sakura's POVs**

"_Menos uma hora..." _– Pensou Sakura depois de consultar seu relógio.

- EU PRECISO DELA AGORA!"

"_Essa voz...!"_

– Naruto?

- Sakura-chan! Sasuke não para de sangrar!

- Leve-o para o quarto 12! – _"Sasuke? O que ele? Droga! Esqueça, apenas trate-o como qualquer paciente! __Mas não é isso que ele é__?"_

_- _Naruto, saia! Eu cuido dele!

- Mas...

- SAIA AGORA!

Sakura tira a camisa de Sasuke. Ele tinha um profundo ferimento no estomago.

"_Kuso...Isso vai demorar!"_

Sakura faz uns _ins_ e começa a emanar um chakra verde das mãos. O concentra no ferimento de Sasuke, e após 20 minutos, o curo completamente.

Orgulhosa, como havia se tornado, Sakura recusou qualquer ajudo, portanto gastou todo seu chakra curando Sasuke. Como estava cansada! Quantos plantões ela fez seguidos, mesmo? Ah, não importa. Sakura adormece em sua cadeira, com a cabeça repousada no tórax de Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POVs**

"_Ah! Que peso é esse?"_ – Foi o pensamento do Uchiha quando recuperou a consciência. Abriu seus olhos lentamente e não demorou nem um segundo para reconhecer aqueles cabelos róseos. Mal sentia a presença do chakra da Médica-Nin. Pensou em deixá-la dormir, mas aquela respiração quente em seu tórax estava o... Incomodando.

**Sakura's POVs**

"_Hmm... Que carinho gostoso... Que mão grande! Quem está...?"_

- Sakura. – Aquela voz rouca e fria. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar.

"_AH! O QUE FAZER?"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

**Dai-cham! **Hehe, não foi a Sakura não! Fico feliz em saber que alguém está lendo isso! *0* Well, nada contra quem usa óculos também, mas... Contra a Karin, ai já é outro assunto! ^^" Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também! Beijos 3~**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Empty**

_Capitulo III_

- Sakura. – Aquela voz rouca e fria. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar.

"_AH! O QUE FAZER?"_

- Ah... Bom dia Uchiha-san! Desculpe por cair no sono, mas você realmente esgotou com minhas energias. – Diz Sakura com um sorriso fraco, totalmente corada.

- Hn... – Sasuke dá um meio sorriso malicioso, imaginando como essa frase cairia bem em outra situação.

Sakura fica ainda mais rubra ao entender o sorriso do Uchiha.

- É... Então... Se sente melhor? – _"Muda de assunto!"_ – Sakura mantinha um sorriso totalmente falso no rosto.

- Sim. Obrigado. – Como esse obrigado soou diferente do ultimo que ela ouviu. O sorriso desapareceu rapidamente, deixando Sakura com uma cara de incrédula.

Batidas na porta faz ela desviar sua atenção dos orbes ônix a sua frente.

- Tsunade-shishou!

- Vejo que está melhor, Bela Adormecida _feiosa. _

- Sakura! Você já tem 20 anos! Onde está sua responsabilidade? Abandonou seu plantão! Sabe quem teve que assumir seu lugar? Eu! Eu tive!

"_Ok, Sakura tá fodida agora!" – _Pensava Sasuke assustado com o surto da Hokage. Ele nem desconfiava que Sakura já estava acostumada com isso.

- Desculpe shishou! – Disse Sakura com seu melhor sorriso.

-Hunf! - (**N/A: Minhas onomatopéias sucks! **X3**) **– Vá para a casa. Descanse e amanhã, antes do seu plantão, quero que vá ao meu escritório.

- Hai! Com licença. – E Sakura some depois de dar um breve aceno para Sasuke e Sai.

E ela saiu do hospital, sabendo exatamente o que aconteceria antes de dormir: gastaria mais seu chakra para apagar os vestígios da sua doce e ilusória "cura".

**Sasuke's POVs**

- Sasuke, esse é Sai, o seu substituto no Time 7. Vocês se encontraram a alguns anos atrás durante uma missão de resgate no esconderijo de Orochimaru. – Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. – Bom, em 2 dias você estará em perfeita condição para a missão. Sai lhe dará os detalhes. Até.

Sasuke observa a mulher abandonando o quarto. Sakura a havia superado. Desde quando aquela irritante não precisava mais dele para protegê-la?

- Uchiha?

- Hn? – Sasuke desperta de seus pensamentos.

- Bom, como você já deve saber, todos do Time 7 são membros da ANBU, mas apenas Naruto e eu realizamos missões da elite. Kakashi não participa da elite mais há muito tempo, e Sakura abandonou o posto de líder da ANBU para assumir o controle do Hospital.

"_Líder da ANBU? Como aquela coisa rosa conseguiu?"_

- Atualmente a liderança da ANBU é um posto vago, e Tsunade-sama deseja que você o preencha. Mas para isso, precisa fazer algo... – Um típico sorriso falso é visto no rosto de Sai.

"_Sorriso idiota! Isso é meu substituto? Hn."_

- A sua missão é vencer Haruno Sakura em um combate de igual para igual. Daqui a 2 dias, as 14hs na Floresta da Morte. Não haverá ninguém lá para interrompê-los. O ganhador deve levar o outro diretamente...

**Sakura's POVs**

-... Para o Hospital. Alguma pergunta?

"_Eu tenho que lutar com o Sasuke? Como assim?"_

- Kakashi-sensei! Isso é loucura! Lutar com o Uchiha-san? A shishou sabe muito bem que ele tem poder para assumir o cargo, por que eu tenho que lutar com ele?

Kakashi percebe o transtorno na poderosa flor. Precisava acalmá-la. E só tinha um jeito de fazer isso.

- Sakura... – Kakashi segura o pequeno rosto que começa a ficar rubro. Tira sua mascara ao encostar os lábios no pescoço da garota já ofegante.

- Ka-kashi...

**N/A: Aêê! Dois capítulos em um dia só! Weeeeell... Espero que isso não esteja sendo um monólogo, então, por favor, deixa uma review, ok? – Ok, desculpa por ser mais uma ficwriter pedindo review, mas, bom elas nos inspiram, sabia? See yaa~! *Ah, antes que eu esqueça, os capítulos estão muito pequenos?***


	4. Chapter 4

- Ka-kashi...

O sensei roça os lábios no pescoço de Sakura, e sobe, encostando-se à orelha da mesma. Respira fundo, e solta o ar pela boca, parecendo um gemido abafado. Sussurra:

- Minha pequena, você é forte. O que teme? Lembre-se: durante as missões temos que colocar os sentimentos de lado. – Kakashi coloca sua mascara e fita aqueles olhos tão profundos.

- Já não há sentimentos, Kakashi.

Kakashi sorri, beija a testa de Sakura, sussurra um "boa noite" e desaparece em uma névoa.

-Não há... Sentimentos.

Sakura levanta, caminha até o armário, abre a gaveta, pega sua kunai. Senta-se na cama, olha o objeto em suas mãos.

"_Essa é a ultima vez!"_

E começa com sua doce tortura.

**Sasuke's POVs**

"_O que infernos ela vai fazer com aquela kunai? Kuso! Tem alguém vindo aqui!" _– Então o bunshin se desfaz.

"_Uchiha... O que estava fazendo aqui?"_ – Kakashi pensa e apenas encontra uma resposta. – _"Sasuke está interessado em Sakura, não é? Hn, isso será interessante."_

Por que ele se preocupava tanto? E daí que ela era forte? Ele matara Itachi! – _"Lembre-se: uma missão não aceita falhas." _– As palavras de Sai ecoavam em sua mente. Ele não tinha escolhas. Por que infernos estava se enganando? Não tinha medo de perder! Não queria machucá-la!

**Sakura's POVs**

Seu plantão iria começar às 8hs. O que ela tinha que fazer antes mesmo? – _"Falar com a shishou." _– Que horas são? 07h45min. – _"Kuso!"_

Sakura vai saltitando "alegremente" pelos telhados de Konoha.

- Shishou?

- Entre, Sakura.

Tsunade estava de bom humor. – "_Acho que a papelada do dia ainda não chegou..."_

- Sakura, vou direto ao ponto.

- Hai...

- Como você se sente com tudo isso? – Tsunade solta um longo suspiro e nos seus olhos dá para ver preocupação. - Seja sincera, por favor!

Sakura pensa um pouco, mas as palavras saem sozinhas.

- Fico muito triste de ver o cargo que me pertencia ser preenchido pelo Uchiha-san, afinal, treinei todos esses anos para ser melhor que ele, e perco meu lugar para ele? Mas, como já lhe expliquei, meu maior talento é a medicina. Prefiro o hospital.

- Hmm... Hoje você cobrirá o plantão até 12hs. As 13hs quero você e o Kakashi treinando velocidade. Sasuke é um raio, e eu espero uma _luta._

- Mas, shishou...

Sakura é interrompida por Tsunade.

- Sakura! Você é a minha melhor. Não irá me decepcionar se perder amanhã. Mas primeiro, faça-o implorar para você parar.

Sorrisos cúmplices.

Naquele segundo Sakura sucumbiu ao seu novo desejo: torturar o Uchiha. Massacrar-lo. Fazer-lo sofrer. Não era ma vingança, era apenas uma lição que ela o faria aprender.

A sua manhã seguiu calma no hospital. No final de seu plantão, foi para sua casa andando, observando Konoha. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou a roupa que usava em seus treinos – uma camiseta sem mangas, vermelha, com o símbolo Haruno nas costas, um shorts preto, justo, que ia até a metade de suas coxas malhadas, sua indispensável luva. – e seu mais novo "brinquedinho" para lutar: um machado! Katanas exigiam muita habilidade para manuseá-las! Um machado era bem mais seu estilo de luta: impaciente, rápido e devastador. Mas primeiro ela precisava aprender a lutar com aquilo.

- Kakashi-sensei... Você está atrasado. – Dizia Sakura já na área onde o Time 7 costumava treinar antigamente.

- É que uma velhinha...

- Foda-se. Sensei, como a shishou deve ter dito, estou precisando aprimorar minha...

Kakashi se moveu rapidamente para trás de Sakura, com uma kunai, que pretendia encostar no pescoço alvo.

- Velocidade? Não parece. – Antes de encostar a kunai em Sakura, a mesma já tinha defendido com outra kunai. – Quis escapar do hospital hoje?

A respiração em seu pescoço a incomodava, a voz baixa em seu ouvido principalmente, trazendo memórias distantes.

- Não queria fugir do hospital! – Disse rubra e gaguejando.

- Queria fugir _dele_?

- Eu só queria te encontrar...

- Sakura... – Kakashi deixara sua guarda baixa, não esperava ouvir isso.

- Hn, não se deixe enganar por uma voz dócil, _sensei. _– Sakura sorria.

"_Eu não acredito que cai nessa!" _– Sakura estava com o machado no pescoço de Kakashi, atrás dele.

- Belo brinquedo!

- Sim, mas ainda não sei brincar com ele. Treine comigo.

- Isso é uma pergunta?

- Não.

- Yore, yore... Só cuidado com isso.

- Diga isso para você mesmo... SHANNARO!

E a rosada partiu para o ataque.

Ela precisava acabar com o Uchiha.

**Sasuke's POVs**

"_Amanhã é o dia... Foda-se. Eu vou lutar para ser o líder ANBU!" _– Sasuke sorria como se estivesse planejando dominar o mundo.

- Uchiha-san? – Uma mulher baixinha, de cabelos castanhos, presos e olhos de um tom mais claro que os cabelos, estava parada na porta. – Você tem visitas! – Disse enquanto saia do quarto, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

- TEME! Está melhor?

Ah, Naruto! Aquele bicho loiro e irritante até que o deixou feliz.

Conversaram a tarde inteira. Sobre coisas bobas, triviais. Mas Sasuke estava feliz de poder conversar com Naruto. Mesmo não demonstrando isso. Afinal, fazia parte de seu gênio.

Mas agora ele precisa dormir. Amanhã será um longo e maldito dia.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoaaaaaaas! Desculpem-me pela demora! Mas, sabem como é, final de férias... Fica meio corrido! Perguntem para a Miizuki-chan!

_Well... Let's start the creepshow 3~ _

**jhitachiin: **Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic! De verdade! *0* Desculpe pela demora ¬¬' *pode bater, vai...

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Brigada minha coisa fofa! Saudades de você! Quando vc vai em outro evento pra eu poder te abraçar até estragar seu cosplay de novo? =D

**Miizuki-chan: **Nhoo~ Minha coisa linda, minha onee-chan, minha Mandy, MINHAAA! argh. Passei dos limites-q E sim, tem uns erro muito edeotas que eu vi depois de posta, ah, uma especial pra vc: Ò3Ó

**dai-cham: **Obrigada a primeira pessoa que me deu uma review! Continua acompanhando, ok?

**Bom, já que essa autora demorou tanto, eu vou postar o primeiro capitulo de 3 de uma nova fic! Também é SasuSaku! *0***

**Ela vai ser uma songfic totalmente inspirada na banda She Wants Revenge, que, porra, eu amo! *-***

**Bom, o nome da fic será o nome da banda! Falta de imaginação? Maybe, eu simplesmente achei que o nome combina com o casal! (Ela quer vingança).**

**Weeeell, se forem ler, se preparem, o cap. 1 tá com 7 páginas no Word!**

**Tudo isso para compensar o tempo que não postei!**

**Viu como amo vocês? *0***

**Beijos, FR.**


End file.
